


Ti sento ascoltare Africa dei Toto

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Burnish project [4]
Category: Original work based on promare, Promare
Genre: M/M, OC/OC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pompino, プロミンキア
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Astio ha un appuntamento con Hato, ma gli è stato rimandato e Astio vuole capire perchè."Sequel" di No String Attached
Relationships: Hato/Astio, Unrequited Hato/Maxy
Series: Burnish project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948975





	Ti sento ascoltare Africa dei Toto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No strings attached (Senza impegni)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376057) by [Anoown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoown/pseuds/Anoown). 



“Mi dispiace, ma il signor Scheller ha spostato tutti i suoi appuntamenti. Dovrai tornare più tardi.” 

Se vi erano due cose che Astio detestasse erano svegliarsi presto e perdere tempo; durante quel maledetto periodo in cui non se la sentiva di uscire di casa, si era abituato a svegliarsi alle undici di sera e a stare sveglio tutta la notte per poi andare a dormire verso il pomeriggio, ma pur di imparare le nuove tecniche si era lasciato convincere a stravolgere nuovamente i suoi ritmi circadiani, per questo motivo adesso si trovava di fronte ad Aliosha, il segretario di Scheller, con in mano una tazza di caffè grande quasi quando lui e gli occhiali più scuri della sua collezione per nascondere le occhiaie. 

Teneva una mano piazzata dentro la tasca della giacca e sorseggiava il caffè, battendo la punta del piede infastidito da quelle parole. 

Per venire lì si era dovuto alzare presto, e ora gli veniva detto che il suo “appuntamento” era stato spostato, di conseguenza stava perdendo tempo. 

Quindi cercò di fare un sorriso al biondo, lasciando che la caffeina buttasse il suo cervello giù dal letto. 

“Oh, andiamo, ci deve essere un errore, Ha... uh... il signor Scheller sa che non ho tempo da perdere...” 

“Mi dispiace, ha avuto un impegno improvviso e ha dovuto rimandare. Puoi aspettare qui, se lo desideri...” 

Astio si guardò intorno in quella hall terribilmente scarna, non vi erano neppure dei posti dove sedersi, quindi fissò nuovamente Aliosha come se si fosse improvvisamente messo a parlare in francese. 

“Aliosha non prendermi per il culo.” 

Bofonchiò il giovane Burnish in polacco, finendo il caffè e appoggiando la tazza di carta sulla scrivania a testa in giù, coprendo la statuina di coniglio con cui Aliosha aveva decorato la sua postazione. 

Il segretario fece un sospiro infastidito, prendendo la tazza con due dita e gettandola nel cestino, per poi recuperare la statuina e mettendosi a pulirla con un fazzolettino, rispondendogli nella stessa lingua. 

“Non ti sto... prendendo in giro. Non posso davvero farti passare, non voglio finire nei guai...” 

Astio emise un sospiro frustrato, piazzando entrambe le mani in tasta e voltandosi, facendo cenno di andarsene... 

Quando poi schioccò le dita, dando fuoco alla tazza di carta e mentre Aliosha si alzava di scatto per recuperare un estintore, e mettendosi a bestemmiare in polacco, Astio lo superò, mettendosi a correre verso il corridoio in direzione dell’ufficio di Hato. 

Una volta dentro, lo fece chiudere con un pugno, sedendosi un attimo per terra. 

Tirò un enorme sospiro, togliendosi gli occhiali e mettendoseli in tasca e tirando fuori un altro paio, i suoi soliti di forma allungata, e quando si fu rilassato abbastanza, si mise a camminare velocemente verso la porta dell’ufficio, incredibilmente curioso di sapere cosa fosse quell’impegno improvviso che lo aveva costretto a cancellare l’appuntamento. 

Mal di pancia? Doposbornia? Creditori? Astrio sapeva che lui e Maxy si erano incontrati qualche giorno prima, ma l’altro biondo non gli aveva elargito alcun dettaglio al riguardo, e l’unica cosa differente era stata che Maxy fosse andato a letto e si fosse addormentato come un sasso. 

Quindi Astio era curioso, molto curioso, così una volta arrivato alla porta dell’ufficio di Hato, rigorosamente chiusa, rimase fermo ad ascoltare. 

Trattenne il respiro per qualche attimo e chiuse gli occhi, individuando della musica... appoggiò l’orecchio contro il legno della porta, mentre il suo cervello dava un nome a quella melodia. 

Africa dei Toto. 

Quel bastardo stava ascoltando Africa dei Toto, e Astio sapeva benissimo cosa volesse dire. Il bastardo si stava masturbando, anzi, quel bastardo aveva deciso di posticipare il loro appuntamento proprio perché doveva masturbarsi! 

Certi crimini non potevano restare impuniti, decise quindi Astio, colpendo il pulsante per aprire la porta e trovandosi di fronte a quel bello spettacolo dell’altro burnish a gambe larghe e con la mano destra che si muoveva velocemente sulla propria erezione. 

Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva masturbarsi, e decisamente non era la prima volta che gli vedeva il cazzo. Hato spalancò gli occhi e vide il ragazzo di fronte a lui, allora scostò subito la mano, cercando di chiudere le gambe e coprirsi, mentre la musica continuava ad andare. 

“Cosa... cosa ci fai qui?” 

Astio entrò nell’ufficio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, facendo un ghigno ed avvicinandosi. 

“L’appuntamento delle 16.00... signor Scheller...” 

Hato cercò di ritrovare la compostezza, scostandosi un pochino per poter recuperare la propria biancheria. 

“Avevo lasciato detto ad Aliosha di spostare i miei appuntamenti...” 

“Beh invece eccomi qui. Vuoi una mano con quella?” 

Astio chiese, facendo un cenno all’erezione che non dava segno di scomparire, allora il CEO sospirò, mollando la biancheria. 

“Se non hai offrire di meglio...” 

Bofonchiò, mentre Astio si avvicinava, togliendosi la giacca e appoggiandola senza troppe cerimonie sulla scrivania, quindi si sputò su una mano, afferrando il membro dell’altro e cominciando a masturbarlo, velocemente ma con precisione. 

“Mi chiedo perché non chiedi al tuo segretario di aiutarti, è molto carino e scommetto lo farebbe volentieri...” 

Hato scosse la testa, inarcando appena la schiena per il piacere. 

“Non... non è professionale...” 

Astio sghignazzò appena, mettendosi in ginocchio e allargandogli per bene le gambe, senza smettere di masturbarlo. 

“Tutti gli stronzi come te si scopano la propria segretaria, e tu vai a cianciare che non è professionale... Mi fai ridere.” 

E allargò le labbra, prendendoglielo completamente in bocca. 

Hato si portò una mano sulla bocca, cercando di non gemere mentre posava l’altra tra i capelli crespi del suo “allievo”, che come ci sapesse fare con la mano, ci sapeva fare pure con la bocca. 

Quindi chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non immaginare ciocche bionde sotto le sue dita, o labbra sottili che gli succhiavano il cazzo. 

Non era giusto nei confronti di Astio, ma immaginare Maxy al suo posto glielo fece indurire ancora di più, e immaginare di venire su quella faccia imbronciata gli fece raggiungere l’orgasmo in tempi da record, ma la fantasia si interruppe non appena sentì la voce di Astio fare un verso stridulo e cominciare a tossire, allora aprì gli occhi, posando gli occhi sul ragazzino seduto per terra che teneva le mani alla faccia, con un rivolo di sperma che gli usciva dal naso. 

Incantevole, decisamente incantevole, pensò Hato, sistemandosi le mutande e prendendo il telecomando per spegnere lo stereo. 

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?” 

Chiese allora, giusto per cortesia, passandogli un fazzolettino, e poi fece un altro sospiro soddisfatto. 

“Credo che potremmo cominciare la nostra lezione ora, cosa ne dici?” 

Astio annuì, pulendosi e rialzandosi. 

“Io sono pronto, maestro”


End file.
